Family life, pregnancy and growing up
by Casualtyandholbyfan1999
Summary: Sam and Tom still work at the E.D they have a son and daughter. Sams pregnant and it's putting a strain on everything.
1. 1 intro& pregnancy problems

Hi I am gonna do another fanfic as I have got spare time. Also I need to do something other than bingo. I am gunna do a casualty tam one because now tom and sam have left I don't think there are gunna be as many tam ones.

Intro

Sam and tom still work at the E.D they have a 9 year old son Harry and 12 year old daughter Leigh- Anne.

Sam is pregnant 12 weeks pregnant and the children never seem to spend time with them as they seem to be round Connie's or Zoe's all the time.

Tom and Sam are constantly arguing which is putting a strain on their relationship and upsetting the kids.

Chapter 1 Pregnancy Problems

Sams point of view

Friday morning 8am  
Thank heavens tom took the kids to school I feel like crap. It was my turn this morning but Tom made me stay in bed. I can see he's stressed out but he's not the one pregnant is he? Leigh-Anne's been really distant we used to have a really strong mother to daughter bond ever since I've been pregnant it's faded. I don't have much time anymore, me and Tom are working so hard for money and if I'm not working I'm sleeping. It doesn't much help I've got a flaming footballer inside me.

Toms point of view

Sams struggling I can tell and I hate seeing her like it. All we seem to do is argue we are both stressed to the limit. Our relationship is like a ticking time bomb. Leigh-Anne isn't herself I've already had another call from the school apparently she has been verbally abusive towards a teacher. It's not like her, my hard working angel has gone now I've got a hormonal animal as a daughter. Talking to her is impossible we've never really been extremely close she was always a mummy girl. I can't tell Sam it will push her over the edge.

Leigh-Anne's point of view

No one understands anymore, I just want my family back. I don't know why I get angry everything just pushes me over the edge. I have to put up with stupid periods and I hate them. I feel like shot when I'm on. I want to talk to my mum but she looks so frail. Sometimes I just want a hug but she's never there. I know it's not her fault. Harry's been in my room all week I hear him crying in the night. All the arguing is getting to him. I don't know what to do!

Sams point of view

I want some mother and daughter time, I heard Tom on the phone this morning. Who knew 12 year olds were so different. Me and tom need to sort our differences out and put a plan in action. After a catch up with Connie earlier I came up with a plan. A spa weekend with just Leigh-Anne and me.

Thanks to everyone who reads this if you have any ideas pm me tweet them to me Hollyanna27 . Please review would mean the world thanks again x


	2. 2 Questions & Answers

Thanks to everyone who read much appreciated!

Chapter 2 Questions & Answers

Sam had come home from work in a good mood much to the delight of the rest of the family. A smile lit up her normal coloured face. This put a smile on everyone one else's face. "Tom I need a word?" She gestured in her chirpy tone. "Alright darling whats up?" He replied. " I've been thinking, would you mind if me and Leigh-Anne went on a spa weekend?" "No darling whatever's makes you happy, I've been meaning to talk to you as we'll though, we really need to sort are arguing out so I was thinking about taking us to a relationship councillor!" He rambled. "Yeah I think that could work out." She laughed at him trying to get his breath back!

Sams point of view,

I'm glad that went well we both are on the same page , it's a relief another thing lifted of my shoulders.

Toms point of view

Thank god that's sorted I think we might be getting somewhere. I can also spend some quality time with Harry when their off I've missed it.

End of POV

"Hey Leigh-Anne you okay?" Sam asked as she entered the 12yr olds room. "Yeah okay just had a tough week that's all." She replied a bit shocked hoping to hide her tear stained face and crackly voice . "Okay but I've been meaning to talk to you, can I have a chat?" She asked. " yeah okay." She replied although it was the last thing she wanted however she was glad Sam seemed to have bought her lie .

"Me and you are going to go away for a spa weekend tomorrow and will come back Monday, it's about time we have a good old catch up and a bonding day." She exclaimed smiling. "Okay." Leigh-Anne replied.

Leigh-Anne's POV

I was kinda hoping for a weekend alone but I suppose it would be nice to have a weekend away. Mum seemed really happy for a change so I suppose that's good. I've never been to a spa so that will be a first. Hopefully, it will be fun and a laugh not serious.

Sams POV

We'll that went okay but I can tell Leigh's hiding something and I could of sworn she was crying before I walked in. Maybe everything's getting to her.i wish I knew. I made a mental note to talk to her again to try and get her to break her barriers down.

Harry's POV  
Mummy looks happy today I miss her smiles and daddy's. They haven't argued today which is nice. I'm glad I have a big sister who looks after me she is like superman my hero. I'm scared when the baby comes their going to forget about me. This weekend daddy says we're going to spend some time together maybe even go to Paultons Park. I love my family!

If I get 10+ reviews will update tomorrow if not next update should be Tuesday x


	3. Opening up

Hi extremely grateful for all reviews follows ect it means a lot. BTW LA stands for Leigh Anne it's getting a tad annoying having to write Leigh-Anne all the time.

Leigh-Anne's POV

I don't know why I don't feel excited for this weekend. I am on my period and I feel the whole world is against me. Mum seems so happy so that's a positive plus there won't be any arguments. I suppose a massage would do me good and a facial I'm a spotty freak at the moment. Even people at school are staring. Is this what a 12 year olds life is normally like?

END OF POV

"Hey Leigh Leigh." Sams voice aroused her out of her thoughts "hey" Leigh-Anne replied. " baby tell me what's up something's not right?" L-A wondered whether to tell her how she was feeling "It's just I'm on my y'know and I feel like absolute rubbish. Everything's so weird I don't understand. I get angry for no reason, I don't mean to be rude I just I just I just don't know!" Tears rolled down her face like a waterfall. "Okay baby calm down we need a girly chat. Move over and we can have a cuddle" Sam gestured. " these hotel beds are sure comfy d'ya reckon they'd notice if we took one back on Monday?" She joked. Leigh-Anne managed a giggle.

"When I was younger I used to have terrible periods my mum used to send me to bed with a hot water bottle and a couple of inuprofen. She definitely wasn't one for sympathy. I have to admit though periods are definitely one thing I don't miss." Sam exclaimed. Leigh-Anne relaxed much more now. " I wish they would stop I want to be able to have a laugh I end up taking everything the wrong way. I'm not me." LA admitted. " I think you have a hormonal imbalance when we get back I will get Zoe to see you, I know it's embarrassing but we all go through it. I just wish you had spoke to me earlier." Sam ordered. " we'll it's really hard when I never see you, even Harry's struggling all you and Tom do is argue. I feel like you have forgotten about me!" LA snapped immediately regretting it. Tears started pouring " I'm sorry I didn't me an it I'm sorry please forgive me!" She panicked. "Calm down baby calm down I'm sorry I have been neglecting you, when we get home well have a family get together and we'll air all are thoughts. Thank you baby for telling the truth. I love you so much y'know" Sam replied. "I love you too." She whimpered. "Anyway let's get on with the spa day."

4 hours , 2 massages and facials and a shopping trip later they arrived back in the hotel. Their faces lit up with glee. "Thanks for the most amazing day!" LA thanked Sam. "That's okay it's always good for some retail therapy plus it's coming out of ya dad's wallet so all good!" Sam laughed. Once they'd unpacked LA was sat on the sofa rubbing her stomach, groaning looking a bit pale."Do you want a hot water bottle sweet?" Sam sympathetically asked knowing what she was having to go through. " Sorry to be a pain but yes please." She answered apologetically. "Okay baby." Sam replied. Sam returned hot water bottle in tow. "Come on let's have a snuggle." Sam gestured.

SAMS POV  
30 minutes later Leigh-Anne was asleep in my arms I was so glad about talking to my daughter what a shit mother I've been. I was to tired and felt weak after today, to move her. I realised how much I've missed the quality time. I text connie a quick thanks for her idea and text zoe to explain LA's current situation and she replied happy to take a look.

END OF POV

Next chapter will be about tom and Harry's day at Paultons park a big thanks to Casualtyfan1999 and sarah4steve for some great ideas x need more reviews before I update x


	4. A day out

A/N I am so sorry for not updating in ages I have had the week from hell have spent all my time at school and up the hospital with my grandad I am so so sorry. Thank you for all the review though oh and I'm from aldershot :( (for the person that asked) x

Chapter 4: A day out

"Come on Harry," Tom yelled up the stairs. "Coming dad." Harry replied. He came bouncing down the stairs two at a time. "Careful haz your gonna injure yourself." Tom reprimanded. "Yes dad." Harry sighed. "In the car in two are you ready?" "Dressed, check, hair, check, camera, check. Shoes yep. All ready!" Harry rambled bursting with excitement. "Okay babe wait in the car." Tom ordered.

Three quarters of an hour later they arrived bustling with excitement. Tom bought the tickets and they headed to the Viking boats luckily the queue wasn't long. After that they headed to the stinger roller coaster. While waiting Harry was shaking "daddy I'm scared it's high and fast." He admitted. "Haz I'm scared to we both do it and conquer our fears eh?" "Okay" Harry replied tentatively. It was soon their turn and they both screamed the whole way. "Weren't that bad was it." Tom questioned. " I suppose not." Harry muttered.

Soon after a few rides they went to lunch. They headed to the Railroad diner and tucked into burgers and chips. "Daddy I miss going out with you and mummy, all you seem to do is argue I want some family time. It's like LeighAnnes the only one who cares, I'm scared you're gonna leave. I love you and mummy loads please don't break up." Harry admitted. " oh baby me and mummy will never break up and we both love you and LeighAnne loads when we get home we will have a family get together and it will all be sorted and when the new baby comes it will all get back to normal." Tom reassured. "Markie at school says you'll forget about me when the baby comes. I don't want to be forgotten about."Harry stammered " how could we forget you munchkin ignore Markie he's wrong." Tom replied. He was really upset that Harry felt like this. But also he was proud of LA for caring for Harry. He made a mental note to talk to sam and LA.

After going to peppa pig world they returned home to find a lovely roast cooked by Sam and LA. While eating dinner they all opened up about how they were feeling and promises were made, LA promised to talk to her mum about personal things and to be more relaxed, Sam and Tom promised to sort their differences out while the kids weren't around and they had promised to warn each other if they weren't in a good mood. Harry promised to open up more and speak to tom and Sam more and they all agreed every night they would talk about their day over dinner.

A/N if anyone would like to write me a chapter to add in I would be very happy plus it would make my life a lot easier plus all credit would go to them. Updates won't be regular because of stuff going on but I shall do my best x


	5. Authors note

Just a quick authors note the next chapter will be SAMs 20 week scan do you guys want it to be a boy or girl, if I get 11 answers today I will update again today. The majority of reviews/answers will win. Please review/pm me x


	6. 20 week scan

Chapter 5. 20 week scan

It was the day of Sam's 20 week scan and She'd invited Zoe along as Tom was at a conference in London and LA and Harry were busy.  
"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"  
Zoe enquired.  
"Yeah, then I can paint the nursery." Sam answered.

In the scanner room Midwife Rimini performed the ultrasound,  
"Its a girl." She announced.  
"Um I'm afraid to say you have a placenta praevia."  
The room went silent,  
"Sam, are you okay?" Zoe asked.  
"Err I D don't understand." She stammered.  
"It's a low lying placenta it can move to the correct position, we will just watch and wait. Take it easy and if there's any bleeding get here as quick as you can. If the placenta hasn't adjusted you will need a caesarean at 38 weeks." She explained.  
"Come on Sam, come back to mine and we'll ring Tom." Zoe gestured.  
"Okay."

"Would you like me to speak to Tom?"  
"Please I can't bring myself to do it, it's my fault, I should've known!"  
"Breathe Sam it isn't your fault it's more common after having other children. You're having a beautiful baby girl."  
After a long chat with Tom, Zoe had driven Sam home and offered to take the kids for the night.

"Why are we staying round Zoe's?" LA asked.  
"Me and ya Mum would like to have a night alone, I was going to take her out for dinner. Is that okay?" Tom decided not to tell her and Harry about the scan.  
"Okay." She replied. She didn't want to go she just wanted a night in with her Mum.

At Zoe's

"Guys do you want a takeaway for dinner?"  
"Yes please." They yelled in unison.  
"Will Chinese be alright?" Zoe asked  
"Yep." They replied. After eating their dinner Harry went up to play in the spare room and Zoe and Leigh Anne were watching TV.  
"You're very quiet, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine thanks." LA replied. The room was left in silence apart from the TV. Zoe knew there was something wrong.  
"How are the tablets working out?" She questioned.  
"There okay they seem to be working I think."  
"That's good."  
"I'm going to bed thanks for the dinner."  
"Okay love, sleep well."

When in bed LA text Sam.

Mum I need your help, can you drop some pads round I run out x

Sorry babe, me and Dad have been drinking, we can't drive. x

Thanks a lot.

LA I'm sorry ask Zoe. X

No way.

LA's POV

What the fuck am I gunna do now? Why the hell didn't I remember? I need my mum.

End of POV  
Tears were falling down her face she was scared and didn't no what to do. No way was she going to speak to Zoe. She was so embarrassed.

"Hey darling why you upset?" Zoe asked.  
"Nothing it doesn't matter." She replied  
"Come here," Zoe ordered and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I'm okay honestly."  
LA pulled away and Zoe noticed a red patch on her jeans where LA had been sitting .  
Leigh Anne noticed and ran and locked herself in the bathroom.  
"Leigh Anne darling open up, I'm not angry."  
"I'm sorry. I I I I've ran outta pads and it's heavy and I just want my Mum." She said and let Zoe in.  
"Ohh LA it's okay, you should of come and asked me, I'll put your pj bottoms in the wash and you can wear a pair of mine. There's a packet of pads in my room, I'll put them in the spare room. There's one here , I'll leave you to get changed."  
"Thank you."  
"It's okay."

"Hey do u wanna come downstairs and watch some TV." Zoe asked.  
"Yeah okay."  
LA laid cuddled up to Zoe, rubbing her stomach.  
"Do you want a hot water bottle?"  
"Yeah please."

A short while later.

"I'm off to bed, thanks."  
"Alright, if you need me come get me."  
"Okay thanks."

The next morning

"Heya Harry how are you?" Zoe asked  
"I'm good thanks you?" He answered smiling.  
Yeah good, do you want pancakes for breakfast?"  
"Yes please, shall I go wake Leigh Anne up?"  
"Yeah okay."

"Leigh Anne wake up we're having pancakes." Harry beamed.  
"Okay." If it was anyone else LA would of snapped but not Harry no one could resist his smile.  
After pancakes with a ton of sugar, Sam came and picked them up.  
"Thanks Zoe, for yesterday and having the kids." Sam thanked.  
"No problem, it was a pleasure." Zoe answered.  
Sam took the kids home and they enjoyed the rest of their weekend.

Thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
